


Bad asset

by Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not very Bucky-friendly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: Это своего рода character study и авторские размышления на тему, без намерения хейтить персонажа. Но и особо лаверским текст назвать сложно, так что если если вы симпатизируете Баки Барнсу, подумайте дважды, нужно ли оно вам.Джен с изрядной порцией мизантропии, сюжета нет, действия нет, рейтинга нет, последствий нет, почти канон, этот разговор мог случится, а мог и нет, ничего бы не изменилось. Да оно, в сущности, и не изменилось.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bad asset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



A "bad asset" is an asset that is worth  
less than the owner says it's worth.  
In fact, for a potential buyer with cash,  
some of these assets could prove to be  
quite "good." As long as the banks are  
forced to sell them for what they're  
actually worth.  
Business Insider

Если очень долго выживать,  
рано или поздно выживешь из ума.  
Д.Быков

— Не смотрите так — дело не во мне.  
Нас, молодых, так учили, понимаете?  
Нас… так учили…  
— Всех учили. Но почему ты оказался  
первым учеником?.. Скотина.  
Е.Шварц

С утра было прохладно, как обычно, еще и ветрено. Он поежился и запахнул теплую накидку.

-Опять мерзнешь? - весело спросил Н'Джале. - Разве ж это холодно? Вот в горах будет действительно свежо, а это ерунда, для белых слабаков.

Он только хмыкнул, на подколки Н'Джале он перестал обижаться еще в прошлом году, так же как и привык пропускать мимо ушей бесконечный треп о качестве козьей шерсти, поведении рогатых любимчиков и перспективах улучшения обожаемой нубийской породы, о том что скоро стада двинутся на высокогорные пастбища к границам земель Джабари, нагуливать ту самую тонкую шерсть с шелковистым блеском, которую никакие ухищрения высоких технологий так и не могут заменить до сих пор.

Не то чтобы это все было ему особенно интересно, но он давно привык запоминать то, что при нем говорили, тем более люди, от которых могла зависеть его жизнь. Н'Джале, конечно, был всего лишь пастухом, но вот его король…

Как будто в ответ на эти мысли в привычные звуки утра вплелся еще издалека слышный характерный гул турбин.

Т'Чалла с улыбкой махнул в ответ на приветствие Н'Джале, но к дому не пошел. Он уловил желание короля и сам пошел к джету. Т'Чалла качнул головой, приглашая следовать за собой. Они отошли довольно далеко от изгороди, шумы деревни потерялись в шелесте высоких метелок травы. 

-Два дня назад я встречался в Брюсселе с Тони Старком, - сказал Т'Чалла. 

Он напрягся.

-Старк хотел, чтобы меня выдали? 

Т'Чалла покачал головой.

-Он хотел убедиться, что я хорошо понимаю риск нахождения рядом с…- неозвученное “...убийцей” повисло в воздухе.

Конечно, незачем прямо требовать что-то от короля весьма развитой и воинственной страны, проще убедить его, что это для его же блага и безопасности.  
Т'Чалла, видимо, понял его сомнения и сказал:

-Сержант, я дал свое слово, что в моей стране вы будете в безопасности. И никто не может потребовать у меня выдать вас. Старк и не собирался. Он сказал, что сейчас рассматривает вас как орудие убийства, а не как виновника смерти его родителей, хотя все еще не рекомендует показываться ему на глаза, - Т'Чалла помолчал, и ему показалось, что это молчание скрывает еще что-то, о чем король не захотел говорить. - Но для полного понимания ситуации, мне нужно знать, что на самом деле произошло в тот день в 91-м году.

Использование памяти Зимнего Солдата было похоже на работу с компьютером или видеоархивом - он думал “миссия в декабре 1991-го” и перед глазами разворачивались тихие черно-белые картинки.

Принцесса Шури обьясняла ему, что именно она сделала с его мозгами, он слушал внимательно и, хотя не очень понимал, запоминал все. Она не стала удалять воспоминания того времени, что он провел в Гидре, но отключила, как она сказала, "эмоциональные триггеры", с тем чтобы коды Гидры перестали работать. Воспоминания, и правда, остались, но без эмоций ощущались странно - не как чужие, не как история из книжки. Они просто были. Их было легко использовать, но так же легко было их отложить в сторону. Обещание Шури исполнилось - сны его не мучили.

Правда, Т'Чалла, когда разобрался что к чему, казалось, был недоволен.

-Шури еще очень молода, - непонятно сказал он тогда, - и не различает доброту и милосердие. Она сделала это из лучших побуждений, но я не уверен, что это лучший выбор для вас.

Он промолчал, но про себя подумал, что ему плевать на эту самую разницу и высокие материи тоже, до тех пор пока призраки прошлого унялись и не приходят по его душу в каждом сне.

Сейчас же Т'Чалла терпеливо ждал.

-В 1991 году была получена информация, что Щ.И.Т. разрабатывает новую версию сыворотки суперсолдата. Куратор в России дал Зимнему Солдату задание “Получить, доставить, не оставить свидетелей”. По прибытию в Америку Глава Пирс подтвердил задание и уточнил цель и время миссии: Говард Старк, который занимался разработкой сыворотки, должен был лично везти 5 экспериментальных доз в Вашингтон вечером 16 декабря. На безлюдном участке трассы Солдат догнал машину цели и столкнул ее на обочину. Машина врезалась в дерево и загорелась, но оба пассажира выжили. Мужчина выбрался из машины, женщина не смогла из-за смещения приборной панели. Солдат нанес мужчине достаточное количество ударов, так, чтобы переломы костей черепа не отличались от травмы при аварии и вернул тело за руль, потом...

-И это было на той записи, Старк и капитан это видели? - перебил Т'Чалла, выговаривая слова как-то особенно тщательно. По нему трудно было сказать, зол ли он, побледнел или нет, он весь как-то закрылся, не показывая ни намека на то, что творилось у него в голове. - Вы знали, что за запись на той кассете и позволили им смотреть? Почему вы просто не расстреляли плеер или экран? 

Он чуть помолчал, формулируя ответ.

-Тот человек, из Берлина. Он хотел, чтобы они увидели запись.

Т'Чалла разом потерял всю неестественную непроницаемость и ошалело моргнул. Медленно наклонил голову, поднимая брови и молча приглашая продолжать.  
Он еще помолчал, подбирая слова, все еще не очень уверенный в том, что сможет рассказать. Что ему будет позволено.

-Подготовка Солдата обеспечивала абсолютное подчинение любым приказам Глав Гидры, - от его первых дней в лабораториях в памяти не осталось ничего, даже боли - только глухая пустота, темнота и нерассуждающий, животный, абсолютный страх, стерегущий главное - приказы Главы нельзя не исполнить, потому что… просто нельзя. Сейчас же этот страх все не приходил, и он с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил, - но в случае, если приказ должен был отдать кто-то другой, использовались специальные коды. То, что человек их знал, удостоверяло, что он имеет право распоряжаться Солдатом. 

-Земо знал коды, - сказал Т'Чалла.

Он кивнул.

-В Берлине он приказал вам бежать из КТЦ?

-Приказал показать, на что способен безоружный Солдат, когда он не спеша уходит, - поправил он. 

Т'Чалла снова моргнул и прищурился. Наверное, вспоминал их стычки. Потом повел плечами, отбрасывая это, как нечто несущественное. 

-Он тогда же сказал, что хочет показать запись?

-Нет, Солдат не знал, что Земо известно про запись. Но уже позже в бункере это стало понятно.

-В 91-м году Александр Пирс тоже не говорил детально, что делать, - задумчиво сказал Т'Чалла, и это не прозвучало как вопрос. Он был очень умен, и мог бы быть очень опасным противником, если бы ситуация повернулась иначе.

-Такие вещи никогда не говорят вслух, чужие уши могут быть где угодно, - подтвердил он. - И вообще детали уточняли редко, агент был слишком хорош для этого. Глава Пирс только сказал - он хочет видеть, как умирает цель. 

-Если вместо случайной автокатастрофы заказчик получил очевидное убийство и вынужден был все засекретить, что же хорошего?

Он чуть было не обиделся на такую недооценку способностей Солдата, но вспомнил кто здесь главный и просто покачал головой.

-Машина сгорела при аварии, все улики исчезли. Запись с камеры Солдат унес для подтверждения. Подробности не разглашали и гробы были закрытыми из-за того, что жертвы были публичными лицами и шокирующие подробности были ни к чему.

-Хвала Баст, - прошептал Т'Чалла, - что хоть этого они оба так и не узнают… А что случалось с теми, кто плохо угадывал?

Кривая улыбка перекосила лицо сама по себе.

-Они становились заданием.

Все люди делились на тех, кто отдает приказы, тех, кто их выполняет и тех, кто ничего не значит. Кто угодно в любой момент мог перейти в статус цели, и исполнители тоже. На самом деле с исполнителями это происходило особенно часто, только не с ним. Хотя и он, каждый раз ложась в криокамеру, боялся, что уже из нее не выйдет, что он был недостаточно хорош. И каждый раз, возвращаясь, делал все, чтобы оставаться лучшим. И оставался ценным агентом раз за разом, в отличие от остальных. Таких - ценных - было мало. Он припомнил миниатюрную рыжую детку, почти такую же опасную как он сам. Почти - потому что в результате он выполнил задание, а она провалила. Но все же выжила, и это было необычно. А теперь была знакома со Стивом, и хорошо помнила его, а он вспомнил ее только сейчас. Это могло быть опасным. Хотя и не таким опасным, как сын Старка. 

Он помнил Говарда Старка той, первой памятью - яркого, самоуверенного и наглого, везучего сукина сына. Старк раздражал тем, что был всем, чем хотел бы быть он сам, и все это ему доставалось играючи - деньги, успех, красивые девчонки, независимость от начальства и внимание Стива. Последнее особенно бесило, он не привык делить Стива еще с кем-то, хватало и того, что тот втрескался в ту решительную девицу из штаба. Забавно, сколько раз он пытался дома познакомить Стива с хорошенькими куколками, а надо было, оказывается, искать ему бой-бабу на голову его выше. 

На старые воспоминания наслаивалась, как прозрачная пленка, бесстрастная картина - темная обочина, разбитая машина, седые волосы и пораженное "...сержант Барнс?!". И поверх всего горело совсем свежее, снова цветное: бешеный взгляд очень похожих карих глаз, скрывающихся под яростным синим светом визоров.

-Вы не рассказывали об этом капитану Роджерсу, - Т'Чалла снова не спрашивал, просто размышлял вслух.

-Он ни разу не спрашивал о том, что делал Солдат и не хотел об этом знать.

-Сержант, - сказал, помолчав, Т'Чалла, - мне кажется, что вы не совсем правильно оцениваете то, что сделала Шури. То, что некоторые воспоминания не вызывают у вас связанных с ними эмоций, которые вы чувствовали тогда, не запрещает вам обдумывать их или что-то чувствовать в отношении их сейчас. И вы свободны в любых своих действиях, в отличие от того времени, - он помолчал, глядя куда-то вдаль, на линию выгоревших на солнце трав и уходящие к горизонту голубоватые холмы. - Я не могу требовать этого от вас, но, возможно, вы сами захотите это сделать, когда будете к этому готовы.

Вот этого ему делать совершенно не хотелось. Его вполне устраивала возможность отделить Зимнего Солдата от себя и не вспоминать о нем вообще. И тем более ему не хотелось терять поддержку и заботу Стива из-за того, что было когда-то давно.

-Зачем вам это сейчас? - спросил он Т'Чаллу. - Информация про то здание? Это уже прошлое.

-Это прошлое еще не прошло, он мешает настоящему. Мстители расколоты не только разногласиями вокруг политических вопросов, и это плохо. Я чувствую себя обязанным помочь в примирении. В некотором роде это тоже долг, мой отец - в гневе ли, или из политических соображений, сыграл на руку тем, кто навязывал Мстителям Соковийские Соглашения, а значит, я тоже ответственен за все, что случилось. Я плачу и его долги тоже. Возможно, мне удастся внести свой вклад не только в урегулирование Соковийских соглашений, но и личных обид.

-Это такая вакандская традиция, постоянно считаться долгами? - спросил он, чтобы уйти от темы, которая его напрягала. 

-Это моя личная… традиция, - усмехнулся Т'Чалла. - Есть долги, которые невозможно отдать, бывает, когда взаимные обязательства так сложны, что нет смысла считаться, и человек становится практически родным, а между родными не бывает счетов. Но я не хотел бы внезапно оказаться тем, кто только принимает помощь и заботу как должное, не давая ничего взамен. Может быть, считаться это мелочно, но это не так страшно, как быть неблагодарным.

Что-то похожее он сказал с полгода назад Стиву, когда тот заикнулся о том, что не может пользоваться его расположением. Стив с Сэмом и Романовой тогда вернулись с миссии, перехватив где-то в Ливии контрабандные тактические ракеты.

-Это я должен благодарить вас, капитан. Наркотрафик через Сомали, контрабанда обычного оружия или торговля людьми - это не новость, с этим наши Псы войны отлично справляются, но инопланетные технологии в руках отморозков по любую сторону пролива Баб-эль-Мандеб это уже совсем другое, для таких задач и нужны супергерои, - сказал он тогда, и Стив отчего-то помрачнел, скомкано отклонив благодарности короля.

-Вы не бросили его одного… там, тогда, - очень тихо сказал он. - Не говорите о благодарности и долгах, прошу вас.

Разговор Стива с Т'Чаллой у бункера он пропустил, провалившись в мутное беспамятство где-то при подъеме наверх в тарахтящем лифте, и позже не интересовался тем, что случилось после того, как они ушли оттуда. Стив тоже ни разу об этом не заговорил, да они и виделись с тех пор всего пару раз. Стив ласково улыбался, радовался его исцелению, ободряюще хлопал по плечу, вспоминал какие-то мелкие детали из их детства, чтобы проверить как восстановилась память… Т'Чалла тоже поддерживал его, но не так, Шури носилась с ним в основном как с удачным проектом, остальные местные вроде Н’Джале не знали кто он такой и что с ним случилось, их гостеприимство не было личным. А новые друзья Стива и вовсе не горели доброжелательством.

Чернокожий парень, Сэм, который, похоже, до сих пор не забыл ему оторванное крыло, так и спросил прямо:

-Какого хрена ты не рассказал Стиву о родителях Старка? 

-Может, надо было вывалить ему весь список целей Солдата? - буркнул он в ответ.

-При чем тут весь список, тот Старк был его другом, и вроде как твоим тоже, - нахмурился Сэм. - Только не морочь мне голову своими кодами, про других солдат-то ты смог рассказать. Ты боялся, что Стив тебе не простит? Стив бы не винил тебя, он ни в чем тебя, идиота, не может винить. Он, кстати, давно знал что ты чуть не убил Романову, и что же? Он бы простил и это, убедил бы себя, что ты ничего не мог с этим поделать - в чем лично я сомневаюсь, кстати.

Он молча прищурился в ответ, но Уилсон не слишком испугался. Думал, наверное, что с одной рукой он беспомощен. Зря думал.

-Ты хоть бы подумал, насколько подставил Стива. Старк теперь с ним не разговаривает… мягко говоря. Вообще-то он думает, что Стив несколько лет скрывал от него, что ты убил его родителей, что из-за тебя ушел из команды и все похерил, что ему теперь на всех плевать.

Он вспомнил, как человек в разбитой броне, неловко ворочаясь на полу, выплюнул “Этот щит не твой, ты его не достоин. Его мой отец сделал!”, и как Стив от этих слов на мгновение застыл, как окаменело плечо, на котором он висел, как он успел испугаться, что сейчас Стив его опустит на пол, но потом из Стива словно вынули стержень, ось, вокруг которой вращалась вся его жизнь. И потерянно брякнул о бетон выпущенный из руки щит.

-Этот ваш Старк что, не гений, а идиот? Стоило ему слово сказать, и Стив оставил ему щит, это его второе "я", он никогда с ним не расставался, какое, бл...лин, ему еще нужно доказательство, что Стив признал его правоту? Было бы ему плевать, он бы так не сделал.

-Эти бы глубокие познания в психологии, да в мирных целях, - едко ответил Сэм. - И запал вот этот тоже. А то сидишь тут, в комфорте, и даже не чешешься. Поверить, блядь, не могу, что Стив выпрыгивал из шкуры ради такого…, - Сэм, казалось, был готов сплюнуть под ноги, но вспомнил, где они находятся и сдержался, дернул щекой и ушел.

Много он знал жизни и о выживании, супергерой хренов… о том, как ты беспомощен перед другими и не можешь ничего. Как из последних сил надеешься, что случится чудо и помощь придет, но никто не приходит и надежда гаснет. А вот Стив бы понял его, Стив всегда его понимал. Хотя даже Стив не знал очень простой вещи - сломать можно любого, вопрос просто времени и усилий. И еще одного он не знал - как на самом деле просто сломаться - перестать быть собой, ничего не решать и не сомневаться, только выполнять приказы. Как это… освобождает. Но Стива он с тех пор не видел, какие-то супергеройские дела постоянно звали его куда-то, в последний раз они были в Ваканде с месяц назад, и то только переночевали в приграничье и сразу двинулись куда-то дальше. А он скучал по Стиву, по его поддержке и теплу.

Т'Чалла молчал, ожидая его ответа, и это было плохо. Слушаться Т'Чаллу было легко, даже приятно - вакандский король был благородным человеком и его приказы были такими же. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, если что, но если бы он мог выбирать… но король как раз и хотел, чтобы он выбирал сам и принимал решения сам. А только что но сейчас мог выбрать? Рассказать Стиву? То, о чем он только догадывался и на самом деле не хотел знать - и лишиться такой приятной заботы и опеки? Или что-то рассказать этому бешеному Старку? 

-Что я должен сделать? Что рассказать? Но они же уже все и так знают. Что это вообще изменит?

-Иногда, - Т'Чалла, снова невозмутимый, говорил как будто сам с собой, - мы делаем какие-то вещи не потому, что ожидаем результата и не потому, что это что-то изменит, а потому что просто невозможно не делать ничего. Это вопрос выбора, сержант.

-Выбора?

-Нашим миром правят Баст и Сехмет, - напевно сказал вакандец, глядя вдаль, - они начало и конец всего, два аспекта любой вещи: любовь и месть, союз и война, дар и воздаяние, в конце концов рождение и смерть. Иногда они идут рука об руку, но иногда это два разных пути, и приходится выбирать один из них.

-А если не выбирать? - спросил он.

-Отказ от выбора это тоже выбор, - Т'Чалла тряхнул головой и уколол пронзительным прямым взглядом, - но тогда, сержант, кто-то сделает настоящий выбор за вас.

Он смотрел в зеркало в ванной и сам не знал, кого видел там - бруклинского парня Баки Барнса, агента Гидры с позывным "Зимний солдат", или кого-то третьего, непонятного и незнакомого? Барнс погиб в начале 45-го, Зимний солдат - под обломками хелликарриера на дне Потомака, кто-то жил после них уже четвертый год, но кто? 

-Н'Джале, одолжишь бритву? - задумчиво спросил он, трогая бороду.

-Да зачем бритву? Поехали в город, к моему дяде, он и побреет, и пострижет, будешь красивый, несмотря что белый! - Н'Джале прищелкнул пальцами, широко улыбаясь. 

Он рассеянно смотрел в зеркало, все пытаясь в нем увидеть что-то. Ничего и никого не увидел и качнул головой:

-Да ладно, лучше уже потом, когда вернемся после сезона стрижки.

За пару дней до возвращения из предгорий Т'Чалла все же сделал выбор за него и привез новую руку, а чуть позже (хотя для других это было здорово позже) сделал свой выбор Стив. Что ж, подумалось ему, пока Сэм примерялся к щиту - не все ведь отдают долги, иногда долги просто списываются. Почему бы и нет?


End file.
